


Lingering Looks and Puppet Strings

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: An ask prompt from tumblr that I decided I liked enough to post here.





	Lingering Looks and Puppet Strings

Heather Chandler was many things. Beautiful, cunning, intelligent, and persistent, to name a few.

One thing she was _not,_ however, was **patient**.

This was becoming more and more of a problem as Veronica Sawyer _continued_ to ignore the _glaringly obvious_ signals Heather was sending her way.

Honestly, for a girl with a 4.5 GPA, Veronica was surprisingly dense.

She’d tried everything. Lingering touches, seductive stares. For god’s sake, she’d been _all over_ the tall brunette whenever they went to a party, and yet Veronica _still_ wasn’t doing anything.

Heather huffed as she watched Veronica talking and laughing with Betty Finn and Martha Dunnstock.

She’d really have to step up her game to get to this girl.

* * *

 Veronica Sawyer was many things. She’d been called patient, kind, precocious, and even charming on one occasion. She liked to believe everyone was deserving of the same basic respect, and she genuinely wanted to make sure nobody ever felt unsafe around her.

Which is why, when Heather Chandler had started clinging to her side and, dare she say it, _flirting_ with her, Veronica had tried to be respectful of boundaries and not assume anything.

Maybe Heather was just being nice, after all.

Still, if she didn’t stop, Heather was going to be the death of her.

Even now, talking with Betty and Martha, she could feel Heather’s eyes on the back of her neck, and she knew if she turned around, she’d be caught in Heather’s piercing gaze.

She’d have to try hard to hold on to her wits at the party tonight.

* * *

 Heather grinned at Veronica as she downed her drink, (Water. She didn’t plan on getting drunk and giving Veronica a reason to keep her at arm’s length.) giggling into her palm as she looked up at the tall girl. _Damn,_ she had nice legs. It was definitely at least part of the reason Heather had given her such a short skirt.

“Ronnie,” Heather cooed, batting her lashes up at Veronica in a way that she _knew_ would get any guy to bend over backwards for her, “Come dance with me.”

Veronica swallowed thickly, staring down at her cup, which was filled with water, (she needed to stay sober dammit, lest she do something she’d regret) and frowning. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I’m pretty gangly. Someone would probably end up with an elbow to the ribs."

Heather pouted. “Bon-bon, come _on!_ I wanna _dance!_ ”

Heather watched a bright red blush bloom across Veronica’s cheeks, and felt a rush of pride at knowing that she’d caused it.

Veronica sighed and put her cup down on the table, careful to place it on a coaster, (she wasn’t drunk, so she had no excuse to pretend she didn’t know what manners were) and offered her hand to Heather. “Fine, then, but I’m leading.”

Heather squealed in joy, wrapping Veronica up in a tight hug that made the tall girl’s head spin, before grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her to the living room, where Veronica was immediately swallowed whole by the mass of moving bodies.

Veronica breathed deeply, letting out a heavy sigh and pulling Heather’s hand away from her arm as she closed her eyes and let herself melt away beneath the lights, the bass thrumming in time with her heartbeat, reverberating through her bones while the melody pulled her body along like a puppet’s strings.

Heather watched, awestruck, as Veronica danced. Her every move was so fluid, so deliberate despite the improvised nature of it, that she looked as though she was moving through water. The lights framed her like a soft purple and red halo, and her steps were practiced in their easy rhythm. She’d always thought of herself as seductive, but watching Veronica move across the floor, she saw a sensual kind of energy that she could only hope to possess one day.

Far too soon for her liking, the song ended, and Veronica stopped moving, her deep brown eyes sliding open and locking onto Heather’s own awed gaze.

Veronica blinked in confusion, her head tilting to the side as she considered the smaller girl. “Heather? What’s-”

Faster than she could blink, Heather’s hand shot out and grabbed hold of Veronica’s wrist, pulling her away from the dancing and out of the living room, up the stairs, into a vacant guest room, before she dragged Veronica inside, shutting and locking the door before pinning her against it.

“Do you have any idea,” Heather growled, “How hard it is for me to keep from jumping your bones every fucking second?” Her hands went to Veronica’s waist, her fingers dipping beneath the hem of her shirt, teasing the soft skin they found and delighting in the way Veronica’s breath hitched. “And then you go and pull something like _that,_ ” she let her nails dig into the soft flesh at the small of Veronica’s back, “And expect me to keep my hands to _myself_?”

Veronica could feel her heart beating a sharp staccato rhythm in her chest. She felt the sting of Heather’s fingernails scoring red lines across her hips, and felt something primal rise up in her gut, telling her to fight, to make Heather submit. “I didn’t think you felt that way about me,” she said, gritting her teeth and pushing that instinct back down.

Heather hummed, letting a hand knit itself in thick brown locks and _pulling,_ before nipping lightly at Veronica’s neck. “Then you’re even denser than I thought.”

Before Veronica could ask what she meant, she felt Heather’s lips against her own, the soft pressure and the texture of her lipstick causing Veronica’s mind to go blissfully blank as she allowed herself to sink into the feeling. Her hands gripped Heather’s thighs of their own accord, pulling her up into her arms before spinning them around and pressing Heather against the wall, growling low in her throat as she kissed back, hard and demanding, and taking great pleasure in the way Heather melted under her touch.

Heather whimpered, high and needy, as Veronica held her up, her arms winding around her shoulders to pull them closer together. Heather kissed her desperately like Veronica was water and Heather had been stranded in the desert for a week. She kissed her like she was the air Heather so desperately needed to breathe. She loved the feeling of finally, _finally_ being able to do this.

The moment was not to last, however, as Veronica pulled back suddenly, panting, eyes wide in shock and panic. “I’m so sorry! I should have asked first! I… are you sure you-”

Heather frowned, pulling Veronica back in, nipping at her lower lip as she tried to hold Veronica even closer.

“Stop talking,” Heather snapped as they pulled apart for air, “And just kiss me.”

Veronica stared for a moment, before that dark feeling returned, demanding that she kiss and bite and leave marks, and this time, Veronica listened.

They fell together in a flurry of lips and tongue and teeth and allowed themselves to break like waves against the shore before they sank back into the sea of their desire, eager to make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this story, but if you think there's anything I can improve on in the future, feel free to leave a comment, and if you want to send me a prompt or just ask me something about a story I'm writing, then don't hesitate to send me an ask at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!


End file.
